The present invention features a novel dietary supplement which can benefit individuals suffering from various conditions such as nutritional deficiencies, vitamin deficiencies, aging, cancer, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, coronary artery disease, and stroke.
The content of this patent application is presented solely for the purpose of being reviewed by the United States Patent and Trademark Office for patentability of the claimed novel dietary supplement. In accordance with the Dietary Supplement Health and Education Act of 1994 (DSHEA), Applicant asserts that statements made within this patent application have not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration. Further in accordance with DSHEA, Applicant asserts that the novel dietary supplement is not intended to diagnose, treat, prevent, mitigate or cure disease.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.